Fairy Tail Love
by ArcticWolfCosplays
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are childhood friends. They grow up together and see each other go through their own struggles. Soon tension builds between them and they discover something they already knew long ago. Lemons will be happening and many other things. My first fanfiction so lets see how this goes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fanfiction lovers/readers! So this is my first fanfiction ever. I've been writing stories for a while but have never actually published any. So after I read MANY fics I decided why not? And decided to go with Fairy Tail. So just another warning this WILL end up with some lemons in it. Or maybe a lot depending on where I decide to go with this stories other pairings. Main pairing is NaLu and they will definitely end up with some lemon. That's why it's rated M because that's were I intend to go with this story. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this story, chapters won't be very long at most they'll be 1k-2k+.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own fairy Tail.

P.s. if this seems familiar it is inspired by another story but I am trying not to directly take from that story.

* * *

Fairy Tail Love

By Animealex15

It was the most intense moment of my life. A moment we had both been anticipating for a long time. Finally, all the tension that had been between us was let loose. In an instant our bodies were pressed together against my bedroom door. Our tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouth. His hands slowly slid up my shirt, revealing more of my skin and making my body tremble like never before. My parents were downstairs, along with Natsus parents, and all the other party guests.

..~*~..

He moved in next door during the summer. On my way home from violin lessons one day, I saw a moving van parked next door to our house. I lingered in my walking past the house to see if I could catch sight of our new neighbors. But they didn't seem to be there, so I continued on my way to my house. When I got inside, mom was preparing dinner and father was in his study as usual.

"I'm home!" I announced, slipping my shoes off as soon as I shut the door. I walked through the living room to the kitchen where mom was making soup.

"Hello sweetheart, how did your lesson go today?" Mother greeted.

"Fine." I replied.

"Dinner will be ready soon, go get your father please." She told me.

So I walked back out of the kitchen into the living room, and to the door located at the far end of the living room. I knocked on the door and waited a reply.

"Come in." came my fathers muffled voice.

Opening the door, I spoke, "Mom said dinner's almost ready."

He simply nodded his head and shooed me out.

About fifteen minutes into dinner I decided I would speak of our neighbors.

"So someone moved in next door." I spoke softly. I continued eating my soup while waiting for a response.

Finally, my mother spoke.

"Did you see what they looked like?" She asked.

"No. They didn't seem to be there with the movers." I replied.

"That's strange. What kind of person lets complete strangers into their house when they aren't present?" Father voiced his annoyance.

We didn't speak of them the rest of the night.

..~*~..

A week had gone by since the neighbors had their stuff moved in. But still no neighbors. It was a nice day outside so I decided to sit on our front porch and enjoy it. There were white clouds scattered all across the sky and a cool breeze that made you want to take a nap under the shade of a tree. I closed my eyes to enjoy it even more. Somehow, closing my eyes made some experiences more memorable.

About a minute into me having my eyes closed I heard the sound of a car pull up and park. I quickly opened them to see who it was. And to my surprise, it was, who I had assumed were, our new neighbors.

A tall man with build had gotten off the car a few seconds after. He had flaming red hair and a matching beard to go with it. He wore a paint stained gray t-shirt with equally as paint stained black jeans. He stared at the house with a large smile plastered across his face. After staring at it for a minute he turned around and gestured for someone to come. I quickly glanced around to see who he was talking to when the passenger side door opened up. Out came a kid about my age wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath, beige shorts and a white tiled looking scarf. But the most surprising part was that his hair is pink.

I watched as the kid slowly made his way to the side of the red haired man and they took in the sight together. After a, what looked like, cheer up kid, pat on the back they grabbed a couple of small boxes from the car and went inside. They never came back out after that. I guess they started moving stuff to where it needed to go. I went inside half an hour after they had gone inside and watched their house curiously from my bedroom window. I wanted to meet these new neighbors and also ask that kid why his hair is pink. It just wasn't natural. In the midst of my thinking process a knock came from my door.

"Come in." I told the body behind it wanting entry.

"Lucy" a female voice called.

"Yes mom?" I hopped down from the chair I was on.

"Get dressed sweetheart we're going to greet the neighbors." My mother told me.

In an instant I was in my closet picking out a really cute blue dress that I had been waiting to wear. Now's the perfect time. So, taking no time I quickly washed up in the bathroom and then put on the dress. Mother and father had been waiting downstairs for me.

"Ready?" My mother asked.

"Mm!" I smiled.

Before we left mom grabbed the plate of cookies she had made earlier in the day. We made our way to the front door of our neighbors house and immediately rang the doorbell two times. We waited for 30 seconds and then dad knocked on the door three times. We heard a muffled voice from behind the door and within seconds the door opened. It was the tall man with red hair. He looked a little more than displeased at our timing. He wore a white tank top with black basketball shorts and tube socks that needed adjusting.

"Hello, my name is Jude Heartfilia and this is my wife Layla." Dad stuck out his hand to greet the man.

"Igneel Dragneel." The man took fathers hand in greeting. "And who might this be?" Igneel looked down at me.

"This is our daughter Lucy." Mom gave an answer.

"Hello sir." I greeted him.

"How old are you Lucy?" He smiled.

"Five." I clasped my hands behind my back and swayed on my toes and heels with a smile.

"Well now isn't that something?" He chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind but I baked you some cookies as a welcome." Mom told Igneel.

Taking the plate he smiled. "I don't mind at all. You see I-" A loud voice interrupted him from inside.

"YAHOO!" the high pitched voice shouted. Immediately following that footsteps were heard coming to the door. "Hey Igneel I just beat my highscore!"

It was the pink haired boy.

"Sorry about that." The red haired man apologized. "This is my son Natsu. He's four and a half." Slapping the kid on the back.

"What's up?" He smiled.

Mom giggled at his introduction and dad gave a slightly displeased look. I, however, remained unaffected and continued to stare at his strangely pink hair.

"Hey Luigi what's up with you?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

Slapping it I replied, "It's Lucy. And why is your hair pink?"

"Why is your dress disgustingly blue?" He snapped back.

The adults could do nothing but watch as our first meeting unfolded.

"And it's not pink it's salmon."

"It's pink kid, don't worry about it." Igneel pushed him back inside. "Well, thank you for the welcome and these delicious looking cookies. We'll be seeing you."

"Yes goodbye." Mother and father said simultaneously.

Just as we turned and the door was about to close we were called back.

"Hey Lucy wanna go an' play at the park?" Natsu asked.

I looked at my mom who thought about it for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright I can go!" I said and started to run towards the end of the yard. "Come on Natsu let's go!" I told him.

He looked at me with a disgruntled face. "Aren't you going to change first?"

I looked down at what I was wearing and replied, "good idea."

..~*~..

A couple of weeks later I was at the Dragneels doorstep again ringing the doorbell repeatedly. This time I wore black soccer shorts and an old white tee. From inside I could hear Igneel groan and yell at Natsu. He still wasn't used to having another kid neighbor even after all these weeks of going to his house. In a matter of seconds the door swung open revealing pink head.

"It's about time! Come on if we don't hurry we won't have a field to play on!" I told him.

"Sorry I was looking for my lucky scarf." He replied.

"I don't know why you wear that thing, it's summer. It's too hot for a scarf, no matter how lucky."

We walked for a bit in silence watching the daily routines of the people passing by. There were these old shop keepers who always wore a smile no matter how hot or cold or who came their way. There was a lady who went for a run every day and would pass by the old shop keepers and talk for a few minutes. Then we saw a new addition to the scenery we saw daily. A young couple sharing an intimate moment. They kissed. While I was in awe, next to me I heard Natsu mimic throwing up noises.

"And _what_ is so gross that it makes you gag?" I asked him as we continued on.

"That." Came his short answer.

"What?" I replied.

"Them kissing. It's so gross. I would never be caught dead doing that."

"And what if I were to be doing it?" I asked.

"Gross Lucy. Who would you ever like so much that you'd want to kiss them?" He shivered at the thought.

"Well what if I had liked you that much?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and didn't move. I watched him curiously and also annoyed at his reaction. He swiftly turned around and held his arms in an 'x' shape.

"Stay away from me! You're not the real Lucy."

I rolled my eyes. Slapping his arms away I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kept walking. We reached the park not long after.

"I'm just saying, that'll never happen between us. We're friends." He laughed at the thought.

"How about this?" I said as I threw the soccer ball on the ground. "If I make five goals before you can, I get to kiss you wherever I want just once?"

Natsu, again, pretended to throw up.

"And what happens if I make five goals before you do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't get to kiss you for one." I replied, sounding a little more than displeased at not being able to kiss him.

"Okay and if I make five goals before you do I get to..." He paused trying to think of what he would get if he won. "I get to make you my lackie for a whole week!" He smiled confidently.

"You're on!" I agreed.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if it really sucked. Again it's my first one so you know. But please feel free to review. Don't be too harsh as that makes us writers feel discouraged and not want to write. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Destructive criticism is not. Also feel free to pm me if you have any ideas! I will gladly try to include them in future chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey friends! Thanks so much for the favs and follows! I can't believe it got as many in the short time this fic has been up. This chapter is a bit of a lengthy one and also a bit boring sorry! But please read it as it is a setup chapter!

* * *

"Man I can't believe I lost!" I threw myself on the ground, half in exhaustion and half in a pout.

"That's what you get for challenging the master of soccer!" Natsu laughed mockingly. "Now you have to do as I say for a whole week!"

I pushed out my lower lip in annoyed defeat. Standing up, I punched Natsu on his right arm. "Fine. But it better not be anything stupid." I told him. "When does this week start?"

His smile grew menacingly big.

..~*~..

Two and a half weeks later school started up. We were in first grade. Luckily Natsu and I were in the same class. And even better we were sat right next to each other. This meant school would be a lot more fun with him to talk to.

"So Lucy," pink head began. "remember that deal we made two weeks ago?"

"How could I not? You've remind me every five minutes today. And class hasn't even started!"

"So I decided that you'll have to do my homework for a week." He laid back in his chair.

"Starting today?" I snorted. "You know that the first week is easy homework Natsu. You'll be wasting your week but sure, I'll do your homework this week." I said and turned towards the window.

"Tsk tsk. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." He smiled and shook his head. "You should know me by now. I'm gonna save this homework week for a long time. Also that's not all you'll have to do. I haven't decided but you'll be doing other things for me as well."

Just as I was about to get up and punch him in the face the teacher walked in. I gave him the 'you got lucky this time' look and turned my attention towards our teacher. It was a female, who started with introductions and a bit about herself. She then had the class introduce themselves and tell us five things about them. It went pretty smoothly.

The next few weeks of school went by like ice cream on a hot day. Fast. Natsu had made some new friends during breaks and when he would walk around the hallways on "bathroom" trips. So he started inviting them to play soccer with us. I have to admit it was a lot more fun when there were teams to play against rather than just me and Natsu.

"Hey Gray!" I heard Natsu shout one day coming into class. We started arriving at different times because Natsu over slept.

"What's up?" Gray responded.

"You up for a high stakes game after school today?" He asks his raven haired friend.

"What kind of high stakes?" Gray asked cautiously.

Natsu simply smiled menacingly. A smile no one could ever win against. After school Gray, Natsu, Loke, Elfman, and Jet all rushed out of class. But before he was out of sight he stopped at the door, stepping aside to let everyone else leave. I noticed this and quickly cleaned up the rest of my stuff to catch up with him.

"How come you stopped?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side a little.

"Well to wait for you. You are on my team aren't ya?" He smiled genuinely.

"Right." I replied and we headed off.

On our way to the park soccer field I couldn't help but fidget. Natsu only made bets he could win. So I couldn't help but wonder what high stakes he and Gray came up with for this game. Knowing those two it was something dumb like playing a trick on the principal or on the whole school. All I knew was it wasn't going to end well. When we arrived at the park the other boys were already waiting and ready to go.

"Are you ready to lose, flame brain?" Gray insulted Natsu.

"In your dreams ice princess." He retorted.

"Alright guys first team to get to ten points wins." Natsu announced to our group huddle. "Lucy I want you to be goalie today. That cool?"

I stared at him for a moment, confused as to why he wouldn't want me on the field. "Sure, but can I ask why you don't want Loke as the goalie?"

"Cause you're good at both scoring goals and blocking them. Gray is gonna want any chance to score one over on me. And Jet is fast. That leaves Elfman for goalie 'cause he's not that good at scoring. But he's also not good at blocking as many goals as you can. So I need your help with that today. Can ya do it?"

"Sure." I gave him a strong smile.

The fight for ten points was intense. The ball seemed to only go from Natsu to Gray and back again. Jet and Loke were merely back up to the battle between these two rivals. Simply there to get a quick pass and get the ball a bit further up the field and then passed back to Gray or Natsu again. Gray stole the ball from Natsu and quickly picked up speed toward our goal. It seemed to piss off pink head more than normal. I was ready for him though. Even if I was small in size it didn't mean he had the advantage. Making eye contact, Gray smirked. He swung his leg backwards and with the full force of the universe he launched the ball forward toward the goal. I watched as it fast approached. Gray had a way to make the balls curve at the last minute. It had gotten me each and every time. But not today. I watched as at the last second it curved up and to my right. Gray smiled as he watched the ball do exactly as he planned. But I watched as his smiled quickly vanished as I jumped for the ball, stopping it in its tracks.

"Alright Lucy!" I heard Natsu and Loke cheer.

"Damn it!" Gray stamped his feet. "How did you stop that one?! You've never been able to stop those."

I simply smiled triumphantly and shouted at Loke that the ball was coming to him. Gray and Jet ran to cover the ginger haired kid and I threw the ball to Natsu. Who briskly ran across the field laughing. Getting closer to his opponents goal Elfman prepared himself.

"You aren't gonna get past me Natsu!" He told him. "'CAUSE I'M A MAN!"

And with one swift motion Natsu scored a goal. Standing there, half amused half annoyed, at Elfmans decree.

"Hey man?" He said chuckling. "You should probably look behind you and get the ball."

Elfman turned around to find that the ball was in the net. He slouched and yelled something we couldn't understand. Grabbing the ball and tossing it back out to his teammates he gave Natsu a 'watch yourself' glare.

"You should probably get a better goalie." Natsu told Gray. "One more point and I win."

"Yeah, well, two more points and I win. Then we'll see who's laughing." Gray responded.

The next half hour seemed to go on forever. Gray and Natsu were constantly at each others necks when fighting for the ball that the rest of us kind of just watched. Finally Gray managed to get one over on me and the score was 9-9. The next one to score a goal would be the winner. Natsu and Gray went to war. Kicking each other trying to get the ball back in custody. Finally Natsu managed to steal the ball back and race through the field toward Elfman. When he was close enough he pulled his leg back and launched it in the air towards the goal. But to no avail. Elfman had stopped it.

"Ha! Next time you make a shot you better mean it like a MAN!" he shouted and threw the ball to Jet.

They raced across the field toward me with Natsu close behind them. Loke was fast but not as fast as Gray, Jet, or Natsu. What happened next was terrifying. Gray passed Jet the ball and Jet made his way closer toward me. He had never really shown any of his tricks in the last few weeks. So Gray giving him the ball meant they had something up their sleeves. Or Jet did anyway, Gray always managed to lose his clothes. Finally Jet stopped and retracted his leg and then launched it forward kicking the ball so hard it echoed through the park. I watched it, panicking to myself that if I don't get this Natsu will be mad at me for the rest of my life. I couldn't have that. So I shook my head and widened my stance preparing to jump for the ball. When I saw its direction, heading to my upper left, I immediately headed for it, but I caught a glimpse of Jets face that adorned a mischievous smirk. I heard Natsu in the background yell at me saying it's going the other way. And sure enough it curved downward to my right. I must have been super human or something because in the blink of an eye I was there, stopping the ball.

For a moment it was silent. I thought maybe I hadn't caught the ball, but then: "ALRIGHT LUCY!" Natsu and Loke came running from across the field cheering. I stood up still hugging the ball I had just caught.

"Wow, Lucy that was amazing! How'd you do that?!" Loke said in awe.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. Gray and Jet were left open mouthed at my catching of the ball. Natsu and Loke headed back out and I tossed the ball to them. The opposing team on their tails in an instant. Natsu passed the ball to Loke who picked up speed toward the other end, Natsu close behind. Elfman was standing like a star, ready to catch the ball. When he was close enough Loke stopped and pulled his leg back ready to kick the soccer ball with all his might. Elfman watched closely. Finally Loke launched his leg forward and shouted 'CCHHYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" making Elfman shut his eyes and dive for the ball in the direction he _thought_ it was going. When Elfman opened his eyes after hitting the ground and feeling no impact of a ball he saw that Loke had smoothly kicked the ball to Natsu, who then kicked it in when Elfman was diving in the wrong direction.

Instead of celebrating excessively, Natsu and Loke simply stood there, arms crossed and smiles of victory on their faces. I ran to them tackling them to the ground to congratulate them on their victory.

"It was all thanks to you Luce!" Natsu smiled.

"Luce?"

"Yeah, that's your nickname. Like it?" His face was like a barbie doll. Forever smiling.

"Yeah!" I nodded and smiled back.

Gray and Jet sat on the grass in defeat, still unbelieving that we won.

"Alright stripper, you know the rules. I won the high stakes game." Natsu stood proudly in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. So when is this happening?" Gray asked.

Again, Natsu simply smiled menacingly and walked away.

* * *

Okay sheeple! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's a little boring. It's a setup chapter so yeah. In the next chapters to come I will write (hopefully) interesting content that keeps you on the edge of your seat! Thanks so much for the favs and follows and don't forget to review! Let me know what I did right, what I did wrong, what I can improve on and all that stuff! But remember to be nice! Constructive criticism I always welcome. Destructive is not. It makes writers not want to write. ANYWAY! until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again friends! So I decided I will do one chapter per week. I figured it gives me enough time to write and fix anything I don't like when I read over it. Or even add in ideas I get throughout the day. So this will be my last chapter until next week. If anything changes I will let you know via twitter or tumblr.

* * *

Several weeks had passed in our first grade year since that day we had played soccer. Every time I asked, he said that the deal had not been lived out yet. With each passing day Grays face grew more and more anxious. When I tried to ask he simply said you'll see soon enough. If I tried to guess he simply turned his head and didn't answer. The others didn't know anything about it either. We were all in the dark about what high stake they had bet on and the last two weeks of school were quickly approaching. It was Tuesday on the third to last week of school. They only had so much time.

"Yo! What's going on everybody?" Natsu came into class one day very happy.

"You seem to be in a really good mood." I told him as he sat down in his desk chair.

"You bet!" He replied, holding out his hand with his fingers making a peace sign.

"Why?"

"Part one of our high stakes bet will happen today." He smiled.

"Will you tell me _now_?" I asked him annoyed.

"Nope. No can do Luce." He crossed his arms.

"Why noooooot?" I whined, sprawling myself out on my desk.

"Because then it wouldn't be as fun if you all knew. Someone might tell and then the whole school would know."

I wrinkled my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Well I see that you don't trust me. So much for being best friends."

"Aw come on Luce don't be like that. I trust ya 110%. But how would it look if I told just you and not the other guys?" He explained.

"How _would_ it look Natsu?" I asked sternly and a little offended.

"You know how it'll look." He turned his head a bit embarrassed.

I stood up out of my chair and slammed my hands on his desk, placing my face inches from his. "How _**would**_ it look. Natsu Dragneel?"

He jumped at the slamming of my hands on his desk and got even more flustered when he looked straight into my eyes. For a moment he couldn't find the words then..

"Natsu! Stop making out with your girlfriend and get over here." Jet yelled into our classroom.

His eyes shifted downward, then he quietly spoke, "I gotta go." and got up and left the classroom.

I watched as he walked away, knowing what he meant. I sat back down at my desk and stared out of the window, upset at the information I received. Natsu was dense but I didn't know he could be this dense. About ten minutes later the bell had rung signaling the end of class. I quickly gathered my things and left for home before anyone could see me. I didn't care if I missed out on the first part of the high stakes bet. I was going home and practicing violin, something I hadn't done for a while. Or so I thought.

On my way home I decided to take the long way back. It took me to another neighborhood and through a park near there. When I reached the park I decided to watch the kids playing soccer. They were a small group but they had two girls playing with them and not just one like ours. One team consisted of a long black haired boy, another boy with spiky locks like Natsu only his hair was blonde like mine, and a petite girl with short, white hair and a small blue rose clip on the left side of her head. The other team had a large boy with seafoam green hair with a mean look, a boy with long golden locks and a funny outfit, and a mean looking girl with long raven hair who had two buns on either side of her head. Both girls were goalies and the boys the players. I sat and watched as the blonde haired kid and the long black haired kid worked so elegantly together. They passed and dribbled the soccer ball like it was part of their body. The other two boys had a hard time keeping up with them and were constantly clashing, letting their opponents score a goal.

After watching for half an hour I decided it was time for me to get going. Mom would be wondering where I was at. And most likely Natsu would have went to look as well, seeing as how I disappeared after school. Just as I hopped off the small set of bleachers the ball hit my feet. I looked down and then up as the kid with blonde hair came running up to get the ball.

"Hey can you pass the ball?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied and kicked it over to him.

"Thanks! Hey you're not from around here are you?"

"How'd you know?" I asked a little taken aback that he knew that.

"Well for one I've never seen you around here and I've also never seen you at school." He smiled.

"What school do you go to?"

"Sabertooth elementary. You?"

"Fairy Tail." I responded.

"You know how to play soccer?"

"Yeah, I play a lot with my friends after school at the park near our neighborhood."

"We should totally play against each other! Hey guys come here!" He called his friends over. In a slow jog they all came over.

"I'm Sting. This is Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, Orga, and Minerva. We all go to Sabertooth together. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Lucy and I go to Fairy Tail."

Turning toward his friends he said, "Guys she knows how to play soccer. And on top of that she has friends that she plays with as well."

"We should play against each other. Not a lot of kids around here play." Rufus spoke.

"Well," I began "I'll see what they think about it and let you know on Thursday. Maybe we can play on Friday?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. See you later Lucy!" And off they went.

Following them I left as well. I made my way home but stopped by a bakery for some of my favourite cookies that not even mom could duplicate. I enjoyed them as I walked home. I wasn't far, about ten more minutes and I would be in my neighborhood. I thought about visiting the park to see if the boys were there but I decided against it and kept towards home. When I turned on my block it was quiet as usual. My house was five down from the corner making Natsus the fourth. Walking past his house I stopped for a moment to see if I could see Igneel in the living room. When I didn't see him, or the lights on for that matter, I kept on walking to my house. Arriving at the door I opened it and announced, "I'm home!" But no one answered back. I slipped my shoes off and set my stuff down on the couch. Mom wasn't in the kitchen, dad wasn't in his study, there was no one in the backyard, they weren't in their room or any of the other rooms upstairs. So I walked over to the house phone and decided I would give them a call. I rang moms cell but she didn't answer and dad didn't like us calling his cell unless it was an emergency. So I hung up the phone and walked over to the fridge to make myself a snack. When I opened it up there was a plate of food covered with saran wrap and a note on it. It was from mom.

'Lucy, your father fainted at work and was taken to the hospital. I went to meet him there. Here's some dinner just in case I'm not back in enough time. Don't worry, he will be okay. Love, mom.'

Part of me wanted to run over to Natsus house so he could comfort me. But pride wouldn't let me. I left early so I wouldn't have to see him for his ridiculous answer today. So I walked up to my bedroom and locked my door, then crawled into a ball under my blankets. My father wasn't always family oriented but he had his moments. Recently his company had been doing so well and he hadn't had a lot of time for us. I only hoped he would get well soon.

..~*~..

That next morning I was woken up by the smell of food. I jumped out of bed and scurried downstairs. Surprisingly it was my mother. I hadn't expected her until I got home from school.

Quietly, I said, "good morning mom." and sat down at my usual place at the table.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Good morning Lucy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Your father will be alright." She started "He just overworked himself is all. He should be getting released today. The doctors will have ordered him to relax and be on bed rest for a while."

I smiled, happy to know that it wasn't anything serious. After finishing my breakfast I ran upstairs and followed my normal routine. Shower, pick out an outfit, and head off to school. I left my house and walked my usual route. Past Natsus house, I wasn't upset with him anymore, and down the main road of our neighborhood towards the big streets where my school lay in wait.

I had arrived a little earlier than normal and decided that I would walk around the school. The entire year I had never really went where it wasn't necessary. I simply went from the front gate to my class and from my class to the restroom or the principals office. I never wandered around like Natsu or the other guys did. Maybe that's why I didn't have more friends. I reached the second floor of our school building. It was weird and somehow seemed different from the first floor. I walked over to a small window that was open and looked out. There was a nice breeze and the view wasn't so bad either. I could see the mountains filled with snow. After five minutes I decided I should start heading for class. Just as I turned around I got a face full of blue something and fell on my butt.

"Ow!" I cried as I hit the floor. The figured turned around and gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" They asked helping me up.

Rubbing my butt I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I looked up and to my surprise it was a girl with blue hair. We stared at each other for ten seconds before either of us spoke.

"My name's Levy. Levy McGarden." The bluenette smiled and extended her hand once again.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I responded and shook her hand.

"I've never seen you up here before, are you new?"

"Oh, uh no, my class is on the first floor I just got here a little early and decided to walk around a bit."

"Oh okay! Well, I gotta go but I'll see you around Lucy." And she skipped down the hall.

I continued on my way back to my classroom. There was about fifteen minutes until the first bell rang and I didn't want to catch the hallway traffic of kids hurrying to class so they wouldn't be late. When I arrived at the door of my class it was pretty empty. Only me and four other students were inside now. I quietly made my way to my seat and sat down to enjoy the peacefulness of it all. Once Natsu got here it wouldn't be quiet anymore. He always managed to make the room burst with conversations.

In a few short minutes kids started coming into the class in pairs. Finally the bell rang for everyone to get to class and the sea of rushing five to six year olds filled the hallways. As the rest of my classmates poured into the room I searched for Natsu. And as the late bell rang he was nowhere to be seen. My heart dropped a little not knowing where he could be. Maybe he got sick and stood home. Or maybe something bad happened to him yesterday like he was hit by a car?! Or worse kidnapped! I started to panic silently in my seat, shifting uncomfortably. Then suddenly the door opened. It was Natsu. Despite being a troublemaker, he had never been late to school.

"You're late Mr Dragneel." Our teacher said allowed.

He didn't say anything except gave her a note and made his way to his chair next to me. Again, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat unsure of what to say to him. He didn't seem down or anything but rather, emotionless. Before I could whisper anything to him our teacher began her lesson for today.

..~*~..

The school day had come to an end and it was time for soccer as usual. I gathered my things and stood in front of my best friend.

"Hey Natsu." I said quietly as he shoved things into his pack.

"Oh, hey Luce. What's up?"

"Are we playing soccer today?"

"Uh, no not today. I've got some stuff I need to do. I'll see you later okay?" And he left.

I stood there for a moment, wondering what could be bothering him. Nothing ever phased Natsu. But something was bothering him and I was going to find out what. As I made my way into the hall of dwindling students getting picked up or taking the bus I spotted Gray and Loke. I jogged over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said as I came up.

"Lucy?! WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!" Gray shouted at me.

"We thought you got kidnapped or something." Loke added in.

"I went home right after school. But I took the long way home. Why, what happened?" I asked the pair.

"Well you didn't show up for soccer so we were all worried." Gray replied. "Especially Natsu."

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like playing yesterday. I should have said something. I didn't mean to make you all worry." I apologized.

"Well where did you go yesterday?" Loke asked.

"Just to get some cookies from the bakery and straight home."

"Well, next time let one of us know. Something could have happened to you." Gray scolded me softly.

Embarrassed, I put my hands behind my back and looked down. "Okay.. Well, I'll see you guys around. Bye." And I headed off.

It's nice to know that pink head was worried about me. I headed home again, this time with the intention of practicing violin. It had been a while since I had done so and thought I should brush up. There were quite a bit of competitions coming up that father expected me to take part in.

When I arrived home my parents were in the living room. I was excited to see my father back home and in a better condition than I had pictured.

"I'm home!"

"Lucy, how was school?" Mom asked.

"It was fine, pretty boring for the third to last week of school." I told her.

"Do you have any homework?"

"No, but I'm going to practice violin upstairs. The summer music competitions are coming up." I smiled.

"Do you still have a love for music, Lucy?" A deep voice sounded suddenly. It was father.

"Y-yes." I answered, surprised he was listening.

"Good. How about you come play us a song then?" He asked.

"Well.." I hesitated.

"When you're ready." He told me.

"Okay!" I smiled and hurried up to my room to practice. Father had hardly interacted with us in the last couple of weeks that I had forgotten he loved hearing me play violin. So I grabbed my violin and went over some exercises before I went to play for father.

..~*~..

Two weeks later school was ending. I never proposed the idea to play soccer with the Sabertooth kids to my friends. But I did apologize to them on the Thursday I said I'd give them an answer. I told them that I never told my friends because we were wrapped up in other things. They were more than a little disappointed but understood and said that one day we'd be able to play together. Gray chickened out and never finished the high stakes bet. He said it was too embarrassing. When I asked Natsu he said he was supposed to run around the school hallways with nothing but a loincloth on and shout some chant. It didn't seem that bad, especially since Gray had his weird habit of losing his clothes. School had ended on a warm Friday afternoon. It was finally summer. Which meant fun days ahead. At least that's what I had hoped.

"You're.. leaving?.." My heart sank when I received the news from my best friend.

"It's only for a month. I'll be back in time for the end of summer festival." The pink head told me.

"But why are you leaving?"

"Some family business. Dad says it's important so I _have_ to go."

"Well, I'll be here when you get back, okay?" I was trying to hold back my tears.

"Aw, c'mon Luce don't cry. I'm not leaving forever." He comforted me.

Wiping my tears I punched his arm. "You better come back dummy."

He smiled at me and then got in Igneels' car. I watched as they headed off and rounded the corner. Summer wasn't going to be fun without Natsu.

* * *

There it is friends! I feel like this chapter was also boring. I apologize for that. Right now there's going to be some pretty sucky, boring set up chapters. But I promise later on it'll get interesting. I have plans for this story. So until next week! Don't forget to review and tell me what I could do to improve this story. Constructive criticism only! I would like to know how I can improve and appeal to my readers. Thanks for reading my story! I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends! I know its been about two months since my last update and I said I would upload every week but I didn't. Sorry! I got a serious case of writers block and was also busy with getting a job so I didn't have a lot of time. Also writers block sucks. BUT ANYWAY I hope you like this new chapter its short I apologize but I kind of like it and I hope you will too. Don't forget to review thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Summer began and my best friend was in a different city. It wouldn't have been all that bad if I had other friends to play with. But I didn't. So it was pretty bad. The only thing I ever did was practice violin and occasionally play for my parents. My summer music lessons started up again and in the morning to afternoon every day I was at it. Never once touching a soccer ball I so desperately wanted to kick around. Music was great and all but soccer was where I wanted to be. Which made me think: what could Sting be up to right now? Well I was going to find out. One hot summer afternoon I decided to take a walk to the park where I first met him. When I arrived there weren't many people around. I didn't blame them, it was too hot to even lay around let alone be outside. To my surprise Sting and his friends were on the field playing soccer.

Running up to them and waving my hand I shouted, "Hey Sting!" Immediately he turned to see who was calling his name.

"Yo, Lucy!" He waved back.

I stopped in front of him, catching my breath. "Hey.. What are you.. Doing out.. on.. This hot day?" I panted.

"Playing soccer?" He raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

I caught my breath and replied, "Okay smart guy." and lightly pushed him.

"Hey guys!" I greeted the others.

"So what brings you to our park on such a hot day?" Sting asked.

"I wanted to see if you would be here playing soccer."

"Well, here we are." He smiled.

"Where's Minerva?" I looked around for the double buns on someone's head.

"Oh, she went to her uncle's house for the summer."

"So you've been playing with uneven teams?" I inquired.

"Kind of." Sting shrugged.

"Well how about I fill in for her? At least until she gets back?" I jumped up in excitement.

"That's a good idea!" Yukino agreed.

"Are you guys okay with it?" Sting looked to Rogue, Orga, and Rufus who all nodded yes in response.

"Alright then!" the blonde exclaimed. "Lucy you can be on their team."

"How about we switch?" Yukino spoke up. "I'll be on Rufus' team and Lucy can be on yours." She smiled.

"You cool with that Lucy?" He asked.

"Yeah, whatever is good for you guys." I smiled.

"Okay then you can be our goalie for today." Sting smiled happily.

And so our game began. Even though the sun raged with its fiery intensity we played to the fullest. The constant battle to keep the ball out of our goal and make it into the opposing teams was on. I had always played with Natsu and Loke and knew how they worked. Their teamwork seemed perfect no matter who they played. At least until I saw Sting and Rogue play together. Their teamwork was so flawless it made my friends look like amateurs. I was so amazed in fact, that I almost let a goal get by me. Almost. Orga managed to break through the flawless work of black and yellow and head towards our side. He was just as fast as Natsu when he was determined, making it across the field in no time. Noticing how I was distracted he saw the chance for an easy shot. But was sorely mistaken when I jumped up and headbutted the ball back to Sting and Rogue.

"That was awesome Lucy!" Sting shouted as he caught the ball with his chest and let it fall to his feet. He then passed the ball to Rogue who kept running past Rufus and scored a goal. The game ended some time later with a score of 5-2. My team holding the victory.

"That was so much fun!" I shouted happily as we all sat around in the shade of a giant tree.

"Yeah you were great out there Lucy." Yukino praised my soccer skills.

"How about we go get ice cream?" Sting suggested.

"Sounds good." Everyone nodded their heads and we headed to the store.

..~*~..

As we headed to the local ice cream shop Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga started roughing each other up. Shoving one another in a playful manner that reminded me of Natsu and Gray. I smiled at the sight of it, missing my best friend in the process.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Yukino noticed my facial expression change.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Why do you ask?"

At this point we had stopped and the boys stopped messing around. They noticed the atmosphere take a serious mood.

"Well, because you're crying." Yukino softly pointed out.

I reached up with my hand and touched my face. It was wet. There were streams of water coming down my face like a waterfall. And I hadn't noticed at all.

"Lucy why are you crying?" Stings voice was soft.

For a moment, I was quiet, unsure of what to say or what to do. Then, Yukino softly placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that said 'it's okay tell us when you're ready.'

After a few more seconds of silence I spoke. "I didn't even notice I was crying." I chuckled, wiping my eyes. "I guess it's because when you four were messing around it reminded me of my best friend. He does that with another one of my friends after we play soccer."

"Well, what happened to him?" Yukino asked cautiously.

"Oh he didn't die or anything like that, sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry that much. He just went on vacation to another city for a month. He might not even be back in time to see me play my violin at the music competition.." my voice slowly faded as I started thinking about it. Tears were rushing down my face again, this time I was aware of them.

Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga had no idea how to respond or help in any way except pat me on the head or back in hopes it would comfort me. It did help a little but not as much it would have if Natsu were doing it.

"Hey Luce?"

"Natsu?!" I spun around looking for a head of annoying pink but found none.

"Sorry, do you mind if I call you Luce?" Sting asked shyly.

Wiping my tears yet again, I nodded.

"So, Luce. Want to go get ice cream still or should we walk you home instead?" The blonde perked up.

"Let's get ice cream." I smiled and we continued on our way.

..~*~..

Several weeks had passed since that day I decided to join Sting and his friends in soccer. Everyday after my violin lessons I would run home and then run to the park to meet up with the sabertooth kids. Soccer was much more intense with them for some reason. At first it was hard to keep up but I felt myself getting better and better with each passing day. Sting, Yukino, Rufus, Orga, and Rogue all taught me special tricks and gave me tips. I would practice them for a while at home after dinner and would try to use them when we played soccer. I eventually got so good they started calling me The Little Witch.*

"So Luce," Sting interjected the silence amongst us one day after a very intense game of 8-7, my team with the victory of course. "When is this summer music competition of yours?"

"Oh! It's actually this Friday at the grand music hall." I replied.

"Is it free?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, it's open to the public. Why?" I tilted my head curiously.

"We were wondering if we could possibly watch you perform?" Yukino answered softly.

I paused for a minute, processing the request I had just received. My mouth went from a dumbstruck 'o' to a happy 'D' formation. Happily I replied, "Definitely!"

That day I went home smiling bigger than I ever had before. When I walked inside I excitedly shouted, "I'm home!" as I slipped off my shoes and excitedly skipped to the kitchen.

When I landed in front of the kitchen loud pops and shouts of 'surprise!' came in my direction. There was a banner that read surprise in rainbow colors and pink and red hair filled two seats at the table. Natsu and Igneel were back home. I was having so much fun playing soccer I had forgotten that they would be coming home sometime this week.

"Yo Luce! Happy to see me?" He grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Cliff hanger? Aha I don't know. Anyway next chapter Lucy will be dealing with some rivalry between Natsu and Sting. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey friends! Here's the latest chapter of FTL I hope you all enjoy it Ive been trying to put a lot of thought into my next chapters that's why it's taking longer to update than I had originally planned. Anyway! Hope you like it.

* * *

"Hey Luce! Happy to see me?" Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

I was so shocked and a little ashamed that I had forgotten he was coming back that I couldn't respond.

"That surprised that I'm back huh?" Natsu smirked. "You didn't forget I was coming home did you?" He wrapped his arm around my neck.

"W-what?! N-no I didn't forget!" I pushed him off and waved my hands no.

"Good! Then what do you say we go play soccer in your backyard?" He grabbed a ball off one of the chairs and raised it like a trophy.

"Uh, thing is Natsu, my music competition is coming up this Friday so I have to practice." I avoided any eye contact with him.

Pink head dropped the ball on the chair and his smile faded. But in an instant it was back again. "Okay Luce, whenever you're ready."

After we had dinner the Dragneels went home and I went upstairs to practice some more. Since it was Tuesday night I had two more days to practice. I was going to dedicate those two days to practicing violin. Natsu didn't dare come over or bother me while I practiced. Last year he made that mistake of doing so and I threw the closest hard object I had at the time.

Finally, Thursday night rolled along and for some reason I was more nervous than ever. So nervous that I hardly ate any of my dinner and the silence at the table wasn't helping.

"Lucy, dear, stop playing with your food. You need to eat something." Mom broke the silence.

I threw my fork down and swung my head back. "I can't! I'm too nervous to eat."

"You've never been nervous before. What's brought this on all of a sudden?" Dad asked.

I sat there for a moment in silence partially wondering if I should say why or lie. "I invited some new friends to come watch me play.. You don't think Natsu will be mad, will he?"

"Sweetheart he's your best friend. It's not like you replaced him with these new friends right?" Mom consoled me.

She was right. I didn't replace Natsu with the Sabertooth kids. I just made some new friends that's all. Making friends wasn't a bad thing and besides what was I supposed to do while he was gone? Wait around for him to come back? Nope. Heartfilias don't wait around for anyone.

..~*~..

"Luuuuucyy!" An annoying voice called my name. "Waaaake uuuupp! Come oooon Luce! You're going to be late. LUUUUUUCYYYYY!"

I sprang up out of my bed hitting my face on a hard surface and doubling over in pain.

"What the heck?!" I yelled as I grabbed my aching face. After nursing the throbbing area on my head I opened my eyes to see what I had run into.

"Natsu?!"

"What's up Luce!" The pink head smiled.

Realizing he was in my room, my face flushed and I rushed to get him out. "What are you doing in here?! Get out! This is my private space!"

"Geez Luce you're acting weird." He said as I struggled to push him out.

"No I'm not! Get out of my room you idiot!"

"Okay, okay. But hurry up Layla won't serve breakfast without you and she's making her delicious pancakes!" He licked his lips and ran downstairs.

I closed my door and turned my back to it, sliding down it as I took a relieving breath. After gathering myself I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to shower up. Then I changed into a pretty red dress I saved for special occasions such as this. After making the final touches I ran downstairs with my violin in hand.

"I'm ready!" I shouted as I jumped off the last step and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ugh! It's about ti-" Natsu stopped midsentence as I rounded the kitchen wall.

"So? How do I look?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You look beautiful Lucy." Dad smiled. "Doesn't she Igneel?"

Igneel smiled and his posture softened. "Yes, she does." He nudged Natsu who was still staring with a blank face and his mouth wide open. "Hey!" He whispered. "Don't just stare say something."

Natsus eyes fluttered around looking for the right thing to say, then, "Wow Luce, it looks like a volcano threw up all over you." He laughed.

Everyone's heads dropped at his very Natsu like comment. It couldn't be helped, he was doomed to be a dense dummy for the rest of his life.

..~*~..

An hour later we arrived at the music hall. There were kids of all ages dressed in their fanciest clothes. Girls wore beautiful dresses that matched their personality and the boys wore tuxes of their own choosing. Some kids had violins like me and some just had a score sheet to read over for piano. Other kids had various types of instruments but there were only a handful. Mom, dad, me, Natsu, and Igneel went to the check in table and got my number, 15. I was going to be the fifteenth performance out of twenty-seven contestants. At least I wasn't first.

"Hey Lucy!" A voice called out from the crowd.

I made out spiky gold hair and a familiar hand waving about.

"Hey Sting!" I happily replied as the Sabertooth kids came running over.

"You haven't performed yet right?" Yukino hoped they weren't too late.

"No you're fine, it hasn't even started yet. I'm number fifteen." I reassured them.

"Great! So-" Sting was interrupted.

"Hey Luce, who are these guys?" Natsu walked to my side defensively.

"Oh, uh, Natsu these are some friends I made while you were gone." I tried not to make eye contact. Which was easy because Natsu was already staring down Sting. I noticed and elbowed him in the side. "This is Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga. From Sabertooth elementary." I introduced them.

"So you're the infamous Natsu huh?" Sting chuckled.

"Yeah, what of it?" Pink head lowered his voice.

It was like watching two wolves fight over a piece of meat.

"Guys!" I interjected.

Both simultaneously looked away and rubbed the back of their head in shame and mumbled, "Sorry Lucy."

"Look, I've got to go backstage and start rehearsing. I'll see you after." And left without another word.

The whole ordeal made me so nervous I started sweating a bit. But I couldn't focus on them until after I was done performing and the competition was over. I sat backstage watching as kids got up, performed, and came back. I practiced over and over again, focusing on just the music. Finally it was my turn. I stood at the stage door, violin and bow in hand, and walked out proudly when the woman backstage told me so. The lights were bright and hot. The people in the seats were nothing but dark silhouettes. I couldn't see my mom or dad. I couldn't see Igneel and Natsu or any of the Sabertooth kids. All the claps started to fade as the judges gave the signal for me to begin. I raised my violin and bow gracefully as my instructor had told me to do so many times before. I inhaled a sharp breath and began to play.

..~*~..

"That was amazing Lucy!" Sting applauded as he and the others joined our group.

"Yes, it was beautiful Lucy. You play with such grace it's hard to believe you enjoy the rough game of soccer." Yukino giggled.

"Yes, I will have to keep this to my memory." Rufus added.

"So Luce, you wanna play soccer after you go home and get changed?" Sting asked.

Before I could answer big mouth was already answering for me. "She can't." He stepped in front of me. "We're going to play soccer with _our_ friends. Isn't that right _**Luce**_?"

"What's your problem?" Sting stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned at Natsus behavior toward him.

"You're the one with the problem punk. First of all Luce is my best friend and I'm the only one who calls her Luce. Second, again she's _my_ best friend and she plays soccer with us."

"So what? She can play with other people if she wants to. You can't control her." Sting replied.

"I have an idea. How about we play each other? You guys wanted to play us before right?"

"Before?" Natsu looked at me.

"Y-yeah, during the school year they wanted to play against us but we were busy." I softly told him.

"We can't." Came Stings voice

"Why not? Scared?" Natsu teased.

"No we aren't scared you idiot. No one could be scared of you." Sting looked Natsu up and down. "We don't have enough players. Minerva isn't back yet."

"We could get an extra person!" I suggested quickly.

"And then what? Have you play on our side leaving them with the new player making it uneven. Or vis versa. It won't work either way Lucy." Rogue spoke up.

"Yeah, forget it. Maybe next time." Orga added.

I was at a loss. They were right, if we got an extra player it would be uneven and unfair. We could give the new player to Stings team, who would be completely unaware of how they play. Or we could switch. I play with Sting, aware of how they work and leave the new player to Natsu who would also be unaware of how the team plays. Either way it was unfair.

"Well, I guess whenever Minerva gets back let us know. We can play then, okay?" I smiled reassuringly.

"You got it." Sting replied and off the Sabertooth kids went.

..~*~..

A week had passed since the competition. Natsu had been over my house several times that week just to hang out and tell me about his vacation. Also to try and get me to play soccer with the team but I refused. I wouldn't even play one on one soccer with him, which was his least favorite thing to do and he was begging me to. I refused everything all the same.

"Come on Luce you aren't still mad about last week are you?"

"No Natsu I'm not mad about that anymore." I replied.

"Then why won't you play soccer with me?"

"Because I told Sting we would wait until Minerva got back. She isn't back yet so you can play by yourself until she does."

"AAAAGGHHH!" he screamed as he twirled around and ruffled his own hair.

Just as he was about to walk out of my room and possibly head home my mom entered.

"Lucy dear," mom said softly "there's a boy at the door for you."

Natsu and I made eye contact and immediately I jumped off my bed and raced him downstairs. As we raced down the short hallway I shoved him into a wall and took the stairs two at a time. But that wasn't enough to stop the dare devil from sliding down the rail and jumping off only to smack right into the door.

"NATSU!" I yelled furiously as I jumped off the last stair. "You could have broken our door!"

"But I didn't." He smiled smugly as he sat on the floor, rubbing his arm that smacked the door.

I tried to suppress a laugh but was unsuccessful. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the door. I opened it to reveal a spiky haired blonde with soccer shorts, a soccer shirt, soccer shoes and socks, and a soccer ball in hand.

"Hey Sting." I rocked back and forth nervously.

"Oh great." Natsu stood up still rubbing his arm and stood next to me. "What do you want?"

Sting narrowed his eyes at pink head and then turned his attention to me. Smiling he said, "Hey Lucy, Minerva is back so I figured you would want to play soccer?"

"Yeah! Let me get changed and we'll meet at your park." I replied excitedly.

After Sting had left with a smile on his face and an even bigger one on mine, I closed the front door and ecstatically ran up to my room to change. Forgetting that a certain pink haired, soccer loving best friend was still there. He quietly trailed behind me with his brows furrowed and mouth at a slant. I was so overwhelmed by my excitement I could hardly hear him stomp up each step as I changed into my soccer gear.

"Hey Nat-!" I stopped as I turned around and got a face full of his. Our noses were just barely touching and I could feel the air that left his nostrils from his agitated breathing. "Hey Natsu! Sting just came by we can go play soccer now." I smiled.

"Yeah I know. I was there Luce."

"You were? Well don't just stand there go get changed. I'll call the guys and let them know." And I ran downstairs to call our team.

Natsu went home and got changed as one by one each of our teammates showed up at my house, ready in their gear.

"What's up Lucy." Gray greeted as I opened the door for him.

"Natsu is still moping at his house. You mind going to get him while we wait for Jet and Elfman?" I asked.

"Sure. Be right back." He turned on his heels and headed next door.

A few minutes later we heard a very loud crash come from Natsus bedroom, some screams from Natsu and Gray yelling.

"3, 2, 1…" Loke counted down nonchalantly.

Gray burst through the door with a soccer ball in his left hand and a hurting pink head in his right. The raven haired stripper had dragged pink head by his ear out of his room and to my house.

"Ow! Gray, let go already! We're here aren't we?!" Natsu pleaded with his friend to let go of his aching earlobe.

Enjoying himself, Gray side glanced Natsu and let go when he saw his pink haired friends face.

"Are you crying?" Gray asked teasingly.

"No!" Natsu shouted back as he nursed his ear and wiped the water from his eyes. "I was looking at the ground the whole time and got some dust in my eyes."

"Sure flamebrain whatever you say." Gray laughed to himself at this small victory.

"So what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Jet and Elfman. They should be here any minute." I replied.

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Gray swung it open.

"Alright lets go. Lucy, lead the way." Loke gestured with one hand.

"And how about you tell us about how they play on the way over?" Jet added in.

I straighted up, confident and empowered at being the leader of this group. For once, I knew everything. The way to the park, the way the team works, and how Sting and Rogue are better than Gray and Natsu combined. It was a feeling I wouldn't get to experience often so I took advantage. As we made our way to the park I told them everything I learned about them while playing together. It was a short, fifteen minute walk but it was enough time to tell them everything and also discuss counter measures.

"So our main concern is keeping Sting and Rogue apart right?" Elfman concluded.

"Right. Apart they can hold their own against any of us, but they aren't as lethal. Together, well, you'll see." I told them as we arrived to the field.

"Yo Lucy!" Sting waved his arm.

As we approached the Sabertooth kids the atmosphere took a sharp turn.

"So this is your team huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah, what of it?" Natsu puffed out his chest and stepped forward.

Orga mimicked his action only to be stopped by Sting.

"I guess you don't get complimented much, huh?" Sting looked my best friend up and down. "Anyway, who's team leader?"

"I am." Natsu stepped up yet again.

"Uh, no, you aren't." Gray pulled pinky back to his spot.

"What? Yes I am." Natsu turned to him, temper rising.

"No Natsu, you aren't." Loke stepped in. "Since Lucy has played with them before she's captain for today."

"Yea Natsu. Be a man and let her have the spot for today." Elfman added.

"Okay so we all agree Luce is the team captain, yes?" Sting intervened.

"Yup." Everyone answered together.

"Rogue."

Without saying another word to him Rogue brought out a long stick. Sting took it in one hand and stuck it on the ground between us.

"Ladies first."

I put my hand at the red mark on the lower part of the stick and Sting put his above mine. We each took a turn placing one hand above the others until we got to the top. When there was no more stick going vertical he placed his hand flat on top and I placed mine above his.

"Looks like you get the ball first." He said with a smirk.

Each of our teams took our places on the field with even matches in each position. On our side, Loke was goalie, Elfman as a defender, Jet as an attacker, Gray and Natsu as right and left midfielders and me as the striker. On team Sabertooth, Minerva as goalie, Orga as defender, Rufus as an attacker, Sting and Rogue as left and right midfielders and Yukino as their striker. The battle would be tough but it was an even playing field. I dropped the ball at my feet and took a breath. I'm the team captain for today, its my job to lead these guys to victory. I could feel their intense, competitive vibes like flames on my back. I drew my leg back and flung it forward launching the ball into Sabers area. My teammates ran ahead of me colliding with our opponents in a battle for territory and the ball.

* * *

Eh I don't really like how I ended this chapter but maybe I'll change it in the future when my imagination is more inspired. Anyway as always please review and remember that constructive criticism is always welcome, destructive critiscm is not. Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Yes it's has been more than a long time I know but I've finally gotten some more free time and I have been getting myself together. I have a couple of new chapters that I'm working on as well as other original stories but I'm going to TRY and keep posting for this fix because I love it. Anyway it's not the best chapter but I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks had passed by since the game between us and saber. In those two weeks I had hardly gone outside except to practice violin in my backyard. After the end of summer festival was another music competition and I had to practice. Natsu came over every now and again just to sit and watch me practice, but never said a word until I did.

Finally the festival was upon us. All day Natsu and I had hung out. We met the team at the park and played for a while and watched as parties happened all around us. On our water breaks we would watch as groups of kids played tag, hide and go seek, and combined their groups for other fun games. The parents setting up tables, chairs, food, etc. kept a watchful eye on them. After we had settled the game of 2-3, Grays team with the win, we all went for ice cream as the day was hot. The ice cream shops all around town were packed with parents and children alike.

After we had all finished our ice cream Natsu and I headed home. First a shower and then a small lunch before we went to help one of moms close friends with her booth at the festival. Natsu would meet up with me later. After we had lunch, we headed for the festival. Mom was always insistent that I wear a yukata when I wandered around the festival. So she brought it along with us for me to change into when we were done helping.

"Lucy dear!" Mom called out to me.

"Yea mom?"

"Could you go get my bag for me? I left it in the car and I need the tape."

"Sure." I replied and hurried away. I didn't do much except hold things for them and get them drinks when they needed it. It still made me feel important though.

As I approached the car I heard voices on the other side. I bent down to see if there were people passing by and saw 4 pairs of feet. I rounded the car to see who was there.

"It's you!" I pointed at the blue hair in front of my eyes.

The petite girl with blue hair turned around. "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Helping my mom and her friend set up a booth. What are you doing here, Levy?" I asked excitedly.

"Just hanging around. Oh Lucy, this is my friend Erza, Cana, and Mirajane." she gestured to a tall girl with red hair, a medium sized girl with brown hair, and another girl with equal height to her with white hair. "Girls this is Lucy."

"Hello." They all said in unison.

"Are you going to attend the festival later?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, but my friend Natsu is going to meet up with me later."

"That pink haired kid that's always loud and causing trouble?" Erza inquired.

I sighed both inwardly and outward. "Yup that's him alright."

"Are you sure he's just your friend? Or is he your, BOYFRIEND?!" Cana teased loudly.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and my heart beat faster. Quickly I waved my hands and shook my head. "N-no! Natsu and I are just friends!"

"Cana leave poor Lucy alone." Mirajane scolded her. "Don't mind her she likes to tease everyone."

"Anyway I better get back my mom needs help with the booth. See you!"

"See you Lucy!" Levy and her friends replied and off I went.

I rounded the car and grabbed moms bag, then raced back to the booth where my parents were waiting.

"What took you so long honey?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Sorry, I saw some friends and went to say hi."

"Oh, and are these friends attending the festival today?"

"I think so." I answered, then sat down on a chair patiently waiting for the festival to start.

..~*~..

A few hours later I was dressed in my yukata and my hair was done nicely thanks to mom. Dad and I waited at the entrance of the festival for Natsu and Igneel to arrive so we could walk around the festival. Dad promised that Natsu and I would be able to walk around by ourselves but he and Igneel would be close behind watching out for us.

"Luce!" A familiar voice called.

"Natsu!" I waved to him and Igneel.

Upon arriving Igneel complimented my yukata, Natsu stood quiet. To which the red headed man smacked the back of his sons head and gave him a stern look.

"You look great Luce." He complimented forcedly.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I returned the half hearted compliment.

We spent most of the time wandering around the festival playing games and eating various foods throughout. As we walked around we saw groups of older kids not dressed in yukatas but in regular clothing. There were boys and girls talking, laughing and having a good time. I couldn't wait to be like them. Hanging out with Natsu and our friends with no parents around to watch us. I turned to my best friend who was busy looking at a wall of masks.

"Hey Luce, what'dya think?" He turned to me with a gorilla mask strung to his head.

"Fits you perfectly Natsu." I laughed.

"LUUCYYYY!" someone shouted from a few booths down.

It was Levy, Erza, Cana, and Mirajane, along with two other white haired kids, one of which was Elfman.

"Hi Levy. Erza, Cana, Mirajane."

"Hey Elfman." Natsu and I said in unison.

"Sup guys." He replied.

"Elfman you know these two?" Mirajane turned to him surprised.

"Yeah we play soccer together all the time." He told her.

"Guys this is my older sister Mirajane. She's totally a man!" He shouted.

"Dude, your sister isn't a man." Natsu said straight faced and annoyed.

"Oh, right, girls this is Natsu. Natsu meet Levy, Erza, Cana, and Mirajane."

"Have you met our younger sister, Lisanna?" Mira jumped in a little too fast.

Lisanna was a petite girl with white hair up to her shoulders. She wore a red yukata with gold trimmings and her hair had two small braids on either side that met up in the back of her head.

"Hello, my name is Lucy." I introduced myself.

"Hello." She said softly.

I looked toward Natsu who was staring blank faced at the new girl in front of us. To which I elbowed him discreetly and he finally introduced himself.

"Natsu." He stated, and she simply smiled as her hello.

Our groups split up and it was just me and Natsu again.

"You were pretty spaced out in front of Lisanna back there." I started.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Pink head responded.

"You sure you weren't starting to crush on her?" I teased, poking my friends arm.

"What? Ew Luce, no way!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

It was nearing the end of the festival and that meant it was almost time for the fireworks. Natsu and I found my parents and Igneel and waited on a small grassy hill next to a tree, for the fireworks to start. It wasn't completely above the crowd but it was high enough to see them light the night sky. Soon the sky was filled with flashes of blues, reds, greens, yellows, and many other colors. I watched in childlike wonder as each new firework popped a different color and younger kids 'oohed' and 'awed' in harmony.

..~*~..

The next day was another busy and long one for me. Waking up at 6 am to get ready and arrive at the music hall by 7:15 am to practice with my music instructor. Natsu was going to arrive with my parents and Igneel before I had to go backstage. After half an hour of practicing and fine tuning I sat on a bench by myself drinking water and waiting for my family to get here.

"Hey Lucy."

I looked up excitedly not to see my best friend but to see, "Sting."

"Where're your parents?" he asked.

"They'll be here before I have to go on stage. What are you doing here? How come you're by yourself?" I pointed out that the rest of saber wasn't with him.

"They didn't know I was coming." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly, his face became very serious. "But I'm also not staying to watch you this time."

He must have noticed my mood change with his statement because his eyes became soft.

"What do you mean you're not staying?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.

"Obviously last time Natsu didn't like me being there. I don't want to ruin this day too so I'm not staying." He finished sadly.

There were no words that I could say that would make him consider staying. I saw it in his expression. He genuinely did not want anything like last time to happen. After he gave me a cheer up speech, he hugged me good luck and we said our goodbyes. I sat for another fifteen minutes before Natsu, Igneel, and my parents showed up to wish me good luck. Then, I went backstage to get a little more practice in and also a little bit of rest.

..~*~..

A week had passed by and we tried to enjoy it as much as possible. In two more days there was no staying up late, staying over each other's house during the week night or any fun sort of activity until homework, chores, and music were done with. It was a bittersweet time for kids of all ages. They would finally be able to see each other everyday again, as most of them had went on trips elsewhere for the summer, but they would also have homework and club activities to focus on for the next several months. Like I said, a bittersweet time for most kids.

Two days later and school started up again. The last weekend of summer was over before we knew it. Mom was up bright and early as usual and came to knock on my door around 6:30.

"Lucy, dear, it's time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon, you don't want to be late to the first day of your new year." I could hear her trot off back down stairs to finish up breakfast.

I was up and ready sooner than I had anticipated, ate breakfast and went to school early. I found my class list, searched for both mine and Natsus name and any of our friends, then headed off to class to find my seat. Nothing interesting happened in our second year except that someone had seen Natsu and I alone together at the festival and spread a rumor we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Many of the kids believed it as we were always together, whether it was walking to school, from school, playing soccer with the team, in class, they had enough "evidence" to confirm we were more than just friends. But we knew the truth and so did the rest of our team, or so we thought.

One day Natsu and I were eating lunch together and the guys came up to us with very serious business faces on. Loke slammed his hands on our desks to get our attention.

"Can fwe help fyou?" Natsu said with a mouth full of food.

"We heard you two are secretly together. Is that true?" Loke inquired.

"No." came our annoyed, unison responses.

"Then why are you two always together?" Jet asked.

"Really you guys?" Natsu stood up. "We live next door to each other you idiots. We're friends. What's so wrong with that?"

"You're even defending yourselves!" Loke shouted.

Finally I stood up and slammed my palms on the table. "You would defend yourselves if you were accused of something false too, wouldn't you?!"

The classroom became quiet, at least for the first time for me. I'm sure they had noticed and become quiet as soon as the encounter had happened. Loke remained quiet, as did Gray, Elfman, and Jet. After a moment of silence I spoke.

"So? What's your answer?" I was now standing straight up and my hands were in fists resting on my hips, my face in a pout.

"I- I.." the ginger stuttered.

"Loke if you want to keep your friends I suggest you don't believe rumors before you get the truth." I sat back down and continued eating my lunch. Natsu sat back down without another word and that was the end of that. The rest of the year went just as the year before had, school, homework, chores, music, and then free time.

* * *

well that's it for this chapter like I said not much but it's something. Anyway as always let me know what you think maybe where you want this to go what you would like to see things like that. Again constructive criticism is always welcome destructive is not! Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is. This chapter is short (I mean they're all short) but I hope to include some big events in the next chapter. I want to develop this story slowly and with interest but I also want this to get juicy. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Year three. A year that you expect 8-9 year olds to worry only about playing with friends and if they did their homework or not. Unfortunately I was stuck with the 8-9 year olds that were stupid.

I had woken up early on the first day of our third year. For no particular reason my body had decided today was one of those days. And what a day it was. I was up even before mom which meant it had to be about 5:30 in the morning.

Not wanting to make it such an inconvenience, I headed to the shower. Once I was done I picked out my clothes, got dressed and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. It was still dark so I tried not to make much noise but mom being the light sleeper that she is, heard me anyway.

"Good morning Lucy." came moms soft voice.

A little startled I jumped as I looked up. "Oh, good morning mom. I didn't mean to wake you." I replied.

"That's alright dear. Don't forget your lunch." She told me as she headed back to bed.

I nodded and continued making breakfast. When I finished it was about 6:15 and the sun was starting to show it's early light. Mom and dad had officially woken up for the day and joined me for breakfast.

"Good morning Lucy." Dad kissed my head and then sat down in his chair. "What a lovely breakfast, thank you."

I smiled and finished making mine and Natsus lunch for school.

Around 6:45 I left for Natsus house with our lunches in hand and some breakfast for Natsu. He never woke up in enough time to enjoy the breakfast Igneel made for him.

As I approached the door the locks were already clicking from the inside.

"Good morning Lucy." Igneel greeted. "Come in." He gestured.

"Natsu is still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I've been trying to get his lazy ass up since 5 a.m. the little turd."

I chuckled. "Don't worry I'll get him up." And I trotted upstairs to the pink heads door. It was the first door on the left. I knocked softly and when I heard no reply I slowly opened up the door to peek inside.

To no surprise I found him, body contorted, in a weird shape. Half his body was on the floor and the other half on his bed. "Natsu." I whispered while poking his side."Natsu get up, you'll be late for the first day." I said in a normal tone.

I stood at his side wondering how to get him up. Hand on my hips, I looked around the room and found a cup with some water left inside it. I grabbed it and positioned myself so he couldn't immediately kill me when he awoke from his slumber.

"NATSU!" I shouted and threw the water on his face.

Like a frightened cat he jumped up and started swinging his arms and growling. "WHAT THE HELL LUCE?!"

I stood triumphant at his displeased, pouty face and simply told him, "hurry up or we'll be late for school."

It didn't take long for the lazy bum to get ready. Which was good since he decided to sleep in.

As we left my bestfriends house I handed him a small plastic bowl with rice, an egg and two slices of bacon. He side glanced me and the bowl and then quickly snatched it from my hands, inhaling the food like it was second nature.

"So Natsu are you ready for this year?" I asked him with some pep.

"I guess." Came his half assed answer.

I looked at him confused, and a little angry, for a second before saying, "What do you mean 'I guess?'"

"I mean there's nothing new happening this year. It's the same thing over and over again. We go to school, we play soccer with the guys, we go home. Wash, rinse, and repeat. It gets old Luce." He threw his hand behind his head and looked up toward the sky. "I want some excitement in my life."

As if the gods had answered his pitiful cry for something new to happen to him, we ran into a familiar face. Literally.

Natsu and I both ran into another human but I fell on my butt like the clutz I am.

"Watch where you're going dumba-" the pink headed insult stopped. I looked up to see a familiar golden glow standing in front of us.

"Sting?" My voice was excited and astonished.

"Hey Luce." He smiled and helped me up.

Natsu, from his angry frozen state, finally moved again. "I'm the only one who gets to call her Luce." He stepped in between us, taking over Stings attempt to help me up.

"Don't be so harsh Natsu." I scolded him. "So what brings you around here?" I asked my golden haired friend.

"I got transferred to Fairy Tail because of my stupid dad." He groaned.

Natsus face went blank and all his movements froze as if the earth had stopped spinning.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I would first like to start off by saying thank you for all the follows and faves! I didn't think this story would really get anywhere but you guys seem to really like it and I'm so so thankful for all of you reading! Which is why I'm back with another chapter. I'm working on these as best as I can. I want them filled with story and not to be rushed. I wrote and rewrote this and I think it's okay to publish now. I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

"I got transferred to Fairy Tail." Sting huffed.

"What?" Came Natsu's shocked and angry response.

"Why don't you clean that earwax out of your ears idiot. I said I got transferred to your stupid school." Sting replied.

"What class are you in?" Natsu and Sting were now having a conversation.

"I don't know! It's the first day, we haven't even gotten to school yet."

"Speaking of, we'd all better get going or we'll make terrible impressions to our teachers and classmates." I lightly pushed them along.

We arrived at school just in enough time to see the class lists. There were still plenty of students checking each and every one. Mostly to see where their friends would be.

As we walked towards the class lists I noticed small murmurs and intense stares coming from each side of the hallway.

"Hey Luc-!" A familiar voice called out but abruptly stopped. Levy was standing by the lists looking around worriedly. She noticed our new comer and pulls me off to the side.

"Oh my god Lucy what is he doing here?! He's a Saber not a Fairy." She loudly whispered.

"Natsu and I ran into him on our way here, he said he got transferred this year."

"Why would he transfer?" She inquired curiously.

"Something about his dad." I shrugged.

I looked up to see Natsu staring at the list of classes with shock clearly emanating from his body. When I walked over to them I found my name, then quickly skimmed the others. On the list in class 3-B, Sting Eucliffes name stood out amongst the sea of Fairy's.

Sting was already gone when I turned to look for him. Natsu was still in a haze and Levy was more worried than before. The bell had rang and pink head snapped out of his self trance.

"Lucy!" He turned and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't let him get too close, you hear me?" His eyes had a glare. Not a normal glare like one of anger or distrust, but a glare I would come to be familiar with.

"I have to go Natsu. We'll talk during lunch okay?" I walked off with Levy. Natsu was in class 3-D. Not very far from mine and Levy's but still not close enough. Natsu had become very protective of me ever since he met Sting and the other Sabers.

"What was that all about?" Levy asked as we took our seats.

"I have no idea."I replied as I settled in my seat. My mind was racing with thoughts. Why would he tell me not to let Sting get close? We're friends, friends can become close can't they? After all he and I were closer than anyone in our group.

After the second bell had rung the door opened to reveal our teacher with another body behind him. It was Sting. The teacher pointed to an empty seat in between the window and my desk. Realisation struck me. Sting was going to sit next to me all year. Levy looked back at me and then hung her head. It was going to be a long year.

Come lunch time our classroom door swung open so fast even the teacher was taken by surprise. It opened to reveal a certain pink haired boy and all his friends following behind him. He searched the classroom but did not find his target.

"Where is he Luce?" My friend asked as he sat down in the empty seat next to mine.

"Who?" I asked as I pulled out our lunches.

"The Saber, Luce. Where'd he go? Where does he sit?"

I points at the hair he was leaning in so comfortably. He looked down at the chair then quickly jumped up as if he was disgusted.

"What's so bad about Sting, Natsu?"

"He's a Saber, Lucy. Nothing good ever comes from the Saber schools." He took a mouthful of rice and meat.

"Says who?" Levy was making herself comfortable next to us.

"It's a known fact. Fairy's and Sabers have never got along. We're rival schools." Loke spoke as he stole some food.

"Yeah, so when one of them invades our territory we have to drive them out. Show them who's boss." Gray added.

"You guys are crazy. He's a nice person. I played soccer with him and the other Sabers when Natsu went away that one summer. They're all nice people." I ended.

But as I looked around my friends were staring at me as if I had given them some new information.

"I knew I should have made someone keep an eye on you." Natsu said as he got up and walked away. The others right behind him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, but he ignored my question and disappeared into the hallway.

When the bell had finally rung to signal the end of the school day I quickly packed up my things. Levy had noticed and started putting her things away faster.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked me.

"I want to get home before I have to see Natsu and the others. He needs time to think and if I see him I'll probably punch his lights out." I told her.

"Can I walk with you?"

I nodded my head.

As we made our way to the front of the school a familiar head of blonde had shown through the crowd. Levy looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you shouldn't?" She questionably asked.

"Hey Sting!" I shouted as I jogged over to his side. "Levy and I could walk you home if you want."

He looked at me curiously.

"Well since we both kind of live the same way I figured you would want someone to walk with so you aren't lonely." I quickly filled in the awkwardness only succeeding in making the situation more awkward.

"Sure." He smiled.

We left the school without another word. I looked around every so often to make sure we weren't being followed by a familiar head of pink or any other suspiciously obvious idiot.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Lucy. Bye Sting." My blue haired friend walked away and left Sting and I in silence.

"Soooo.."

"Why does Natsu hate me so much?" The blonde asked.

I thought about his question and how to answer. Nothing I came to the conclusion of made sense. Natsu and I weren't in love or anything. He had his set of friends and I had mine. So what could possibly make him so angry about Sting?

"Um.. well to be honest I'm not really sure." I laughed nervously.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." He waved as he turned toward his neighbourhood to go home.


End file.
